Reluctant Savior
by millie-mione
Summary: People say that help is always just around the corner for those who don't give up. Now feeling vulnerable after losing Dumbledore and Petunia being down from a stroke, will Harry still be able to get the help he needs?


The boredom of Harry's ride home on the Hogwarts Express did nothing to lessen his excitement surrounding the idea that this would be his last summer spent under tyranny from the Dursleys. Yes, Dumbledore's absence made him feel empty as if he had less to look forward to in terms of what lay ahead upon leaving Privet Drive, but what had to be had to be; and it was time to concentrate on the positives, especially if he wanted to stand a chance against Lord Voldemort.

The train came to an easy halt, and students rushed off to enjoy the beginning of summer freedom. Harry was the second to last to leave the train followed only by Hermione who placed a hand on his shoulder and said, " don't worry, the three weeks will be over before we know it. In the meantime, here's a hug for good luck."

She reached in and squeezed him and jumped when Ron returned on board to ask, " you two getting' off this train, or what?"

" Coming, Ronald. I was just wishing Harry a safe three weeks. Oh, yes, before we get off, I've drawn together a map and have pinpointed a logical list of locations to begin our hunt for horcruxes. Here's one copy for you, Ronald and one for you too, Harry. Now please study these when you get time," she advised leading the way off the train.

They got off the train and approached their respective families; only Harry didn't see anyone familiar. Oh great, that would be very 'Dursley' of his Uncle Vernon to leave him waiting at the train stop like this. Knowing him, it was probably some kind of cheek meant to pay him and Dumbledore back for the floating drink incident in the living room last year.

" Harry Potter," a voice called.

" Yes," Harry acknowledged turning to face the person who called his name.

" Hi, I'm Apollonia Hawkins. We've never met, but I was your grandma's sister. I'm here to bring you back to Privet Drive; because, your aunt suffered a stroke and is now bed-ridden. Vernon sent me to collect you and to look after you while he and Dudley stay with Petunia at the hospital. So, now that that's that let's be on our way with it, shall we?" the woman said taking one of Harry's trunks. Apollonia walked part way and noticed that Harry didn't budge from his position.

" Is there something wrong?" she asked.

" Yes. I don't have a great aunt, and all my other family members are dead. All I have is my aunt Petunia," he said staring at Apollonia sternly.

" Alright, I understand that you have no reason to believe me just yet, but do consider this for a second, if you please. I, as do you by now, know that Petunia is a very proud woman who likes things to be perfectly normal and kempt to a tee; and after your grandma Flora died, 'Miss Priss' did her damnedest to shut your mum and me out of her life to maintain what she believed to be the veneer of acceptability. Too, for an added fact, the last time we met, we had a big fight over her calling her very own family a clan of miscreants and freaks that she wished would die and go straight to hell. And frankly speaking, were she not down from a stroke, I'd beat the living daylights out of her for the rude way she's disrespected not only Lily and me, but you too. I was tidying the place and took note of the poor condition of your surroundings compared to those of that 'Dudley'. For now, rest assure that things around Privet Drive are going to be a little different now that I'm here," she said crinkling her nose and then puckering her lips with pointed determination.

" Well, will we go to see Aunt Petunia anytime soon?" Harry asked.

" Perhaps, but for now let's try to enjoy a little rest from those two overstuffed packaderms, shall we?" Apollonia asked.

" Er-Aunt-Apollonia," Harry began unsure of how to address her.

" Yes?" she acknowledged.

" Why did you never come to see about me before all of this?" Harry asked.

" I wasn't supposed to appear until now when you need me the most," Apollonia said.

" Excuse me," Harry interrupted, stopping. " Why do I need you more now than I would have at any other time?"

" It's time for a changing of the guard," she replied." Wait until we reach Number Four. I have a few things I'd like to show you when we get there."


End file.
